


the other side

by Iittlesparkle



Series: be loud [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Dan spends his birthday on tour, and it's perfect this wayor, the Dan and Phil point of view of through the wall, and they don't even have a thought for the poor Frankor (too much or) my fic for the prompts birthday and fingering of the phandom bingo fic fest





	the other side

They start the day with an early Mario kart session on the switch. It has to be early because they planned two shows in Warsaw today, and the meet and greets for the first one start in like an hour. Dan is okay with that even though it’s his birthday, because he actually enjoys meeting his audience. He wants to spend a bit of time with Phil before though, to act like they’re home and can do whatever they want to little celebrate his birthday for a little while.

“Ok Brenda, rude, it’s my birthday, show me some respect.”

"WHAT THE FUCK that's literally bullying i don't even-handed"

"Dan shhh ! we're in a hotel" 

"but you SAW that right?"

He’s not even that mad. He mostly screams because it makes Phil laughs.

They have to get ready soon though, so Phil drop his controller and tackle Dan for a last hug, murmuring some encouragement to go and take a shower. It doesn't take too much convincing with Phil's mouth against his neck.

-

After a good shower and a five minutes drive, the meet and greet begins and it's as nice as usual. If not even better because their audience is adorable and they all wish him a happy birthday. He has a cute birthday hat on and he feels cute and loved. Maybe spending the day with Phil in bed would have been better, but he’s not even sure. He loves comfort and intimacy, but he also loves attention, and he’s getting a lot of it today.

The show goes on just as planned, and maybe he sheds a tear when the whole audience sing happy birthday to him.

The second meet and greet is even better than the first one when one of the attendant gives him a “birthday bitch” hat. This is the single best present he ever got for his birthday. And to be honest, he feels like a birthday bitch.

The after party is a lot, to say the least. He drinks a little bit, but not too much because he learned a long time ago it wasn’t the best thing for his mental health, and he always end up bad the next day. He drinks just enough to fuel the fuzzy feeling he felt all day from being this loved and appreciated. Dan and Phil get a little too touchy nearing the end so they decide they should go back to their hotel now.

They get back to their room a little bit after 2am, utterly exhausted after this long day. Two shows and an after party is a lot for them introverts, and they need some rest. And also something else.

Phil closes the door behind them and gently pushes Dan toward the bed, helping him fall on it slowly. He straddles Dan hips, bending over to kiss him. It's nice and intimate and everything Dan wants for his birthday. The slowness doesn't last that long though, and Phil starts deepening the kiss, adding a bit of teeth and a lot of tongue. Dan pulls back a second to giggle.

"Eager much?"

"Shut up, I've wanted you all day." He stops speaking to kiss again for a minute. "You're my birthday bitch." This time Dan break the kiss to explode in a fit of laughter.

"I fucking hate you" He doesn't really though, not when Phil is now fumbling with his fly and pushing his tight jeans down in one go. He pushes his hips up to help him get them out of the way completely, and soon enough he's only in his boxers under Phil. It's not frightening, not anymore. He takes Phil's shirt off and his while he's at it, and for a while they just cuddle like that, with Dan in his underwear and Phil in his jeans. Dan enjoys the intimacy of the skin and skin feeling, it makes him feel at home, like he's under the grey sheets of the moon room. 

"Dan?" He hears as he starts to doze off.

"Hum?"

"Don't fall asleep, i really want to fuck you." Dan'seyes shoot open and his dick twitches in time.

"Not asleep. Definitely not."

They finish undressing, Phil get the lube and they lay comfortably on their side, cuddling a bit again. Well it's more grinding than cuddling at this point really, and Dan's breath start quickening.

When he can't take it anymore, he takes Phil's hand and pour some lube on it before guiding it around him and to his entrance. His breath hitches when Phil's finger first touch his rim. Before experiencing with anal sex, he never thought this body part was so sensitive, but damn it is. He loves fingering, not only for the sake of prepping. He likes Phil's long fingers in his ass, touching him just where he wants and petting his prostate gently. He also like the tight squeeze of Phil's hole around his own finger, he likes seeing him lose control slowly. 

Right now he is the one losing control though, as Phil brush his spot for the first time that night.

"Phil, oh my god yes there." Of course he stays just there. With one finger first and then two, he plays with Dan just like he needs. Dan is too loud. He keeps whimpering and squirming in Phil's arm, making the shitty hotel bed creak again and again. But god he doesn't care, he's too tired to care and god he wants it, everything. It's even better because he can smell Phil's still sweet but slightly musky with sweat sent. It just gets him going even more, in a primal kind of way. He can reach around and squeeze Phil's butt as well, his fucking round and plump ass. He should fuck it more often. Not today though.

He's more than ready when Phil finally takes out his fingers. He was ready minutes ago but they both enjoy this way too much not to make the most of it before it becomes unbearable not to be connected in the best kind of way.

They have to change position for the next step, and Dan just lays on his stomach, pushing his ass up in the air.

"Oh." He hears behind him.

"What are you waiting for Lester?" He says cheekily. Dan doesn't even hear a reply, he just feels the tip of Phil's cock on his rim, slowly sliding in.

The first thrust in makes his breath hitch in surprise, and he grab Phil’s wrist, so he stays still for a second and he can adjust.

“I’m okay.” Phil doesn’t wait for more, he starts pounding repeatedly into him, making his hands shake against the wood of the bed. The whole bed is shaking and creaking with the force of it, but the sound is almost covered by the strangled moans Dan let out every time. It's not that different from every other time but that's what makes it so perfect for him, how home and safe he feels like this.

They both come way too fast and collapse on top of each other, a little dirty but too tired to care for now.

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry for the delay ! i hope you enjoyed this and as usual you can share on [tumblr](https://clouddaniel.tumblr.com/post/178425381137/the-other-side)


End file.
